Some Mistakes Lead to Destiny
by NeverGetNakedInYourShower2
Summary: You like... Remus may or may not like Sirius.


**Title: Some Mistakes Lead To Destiny**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings/Characters: [Remus l./Sirius B.]**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Disclaimer: **_I, Millie, own only the plots of my stories and any OCs I happen to slip in. _**(In this case the characters and place and other thing belong to J. K. R.)**_ Also- This beginning thing was taken for HP Slash Luv/Sam_**  
><strong>

**Notes:**

**For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Team is the Caerphilly Catapults (chaser 3). one of your characters must say, word for word, in your fic: 'The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually _listening_?'. Prompts are: 1. (word) blush 2. (colour) salmon and 5. (word) tear**

**For The All Those Characters. Character: Sirius Black**

**For The As Much As You Can Competion**

**A Variety Of Prompts. Prompt: OTP, First kiss**

**Disney Characters Challenge. Character in animals: ****Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat: a nice, suave, alley cat who's a gentleman from the wrong side of the tracks. Write about Sirius Black.**

**One Million Added Words.**

**The Great Maze.**

**HPFC Writer's Tournament**

**Challenge Ticketing Challenge**

**Major and Minor Arcana Class**

**Beta: Michal (Voldy the No Nosed Wizard)**

**Dedication****: My Wolfstar shipmates: NeonDomino (Liza), Mein Liebling (Milly), A Sirius Crush On Moony (Hannah), The Krystal Cat (Cat) and TrisanaChandler13 (Tris). Also my teammates: Hannah the Scribe(Hannah), Cisselah (AC) and QueranAislinn (Aislinn)**

**Feedback: Pretty please**

* * *

><p>James gave an I-told-you-so look to Sirius. Sirius had been hexed. Multiple times by the look of it.<p>

"The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually _listening_?" James smirked.

"Ha!" Sirius said and grinned. "You think I failed. So what I got hexed? I still got it." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra-large bar of Honeydukes chocolate. James looked impressed.

"How didn't you die?" James asked. Sirius blushed.

"I have my ways...You see he likes..."

* * *

><p><em>"GIVE IT BACK!" Remus was roaring, shooting hexes at Sirius. Sirius didn't even lift his wand to defend himself. It was when Remus shot a nasty hex at him that he shouted,<em>

_"STOP IT, STOP IT!" Remus stopped to shoot but if looks could start fires Sirius would've been burning. "Let me have the chocolate and I'll give you something." Remus looked skeptical._

_"What would you give me?" He asked. Sirius smirked._

_"Let me write it down..." Sirius searched in his robes and pulled out a piece of paper, ink and a quill. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Remus. It read:_

**_Remus, you like..._**

_Remus blushed immensely. Sirius' smirk became even more profound._

_"So it's true then? You do?" Remus' blush was crawling up to his ears now. But he didn't answer. He began to tear the paper but stopped._

_"Maybe it is," he said. "Just meet me here at midnight okay?" Sirius nodded and he let him go without another word._

* * *

><p>"Sirius? Hello?" James snapped in front of Sirius face. He came out of his flashback.<p>

"What?" James groaned.

"How'd you get out?" Sirius just shrugged, deciding not to tell his best friend.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the other two in the bedroom, Sirius sneaked out at midnight. Remus was already gone. Sirius for some reason lingered with his clothes. He usually just threw anything on but he want something more for tonight. He finally decided on something- a simple salmon tee and boxer shorts. He crept out and peered downstairs, lest anyone be there. There was no one there so he went on. He walked through the halls pausing every now and then to listen for Filch. There was no sign of him and he breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the front door unnoticed.<p>

Humming to himself, he made his way to the lake, the place they agreed to meet. He stuck his hands into his pocket and looked around for Remus. Remus wasn't there.

"Hello?" Sirius called to the empty air. No one appeared. "Hello?" He called again. He was starting to get worried. Where was Remus?

Then a BANG sounded that, Sirius was sure, would wake up the whole castle. A flustered-looking Remus was coming out of it.

"S-sorry I was late." He panted. "I was-" Remus blushed and didn't finish his sentence, not even a mumble.

Sirius looked Remus up and down. He noticed that Remus didn't really care what he wore. He was just wearing his pajamas.

Which consisted of his underwear and a cloak. Only. Sirius bit his hand.

"So..." Sirius said, his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth. "Is it true? The note?" Remus blushed. Again.

"Maybe." Sirius raised in eyebrow.

"I'll just have to assume it's true then." Remus looked up.

"And what would you think of that?" Sirius bit his lip.

"Well..." He shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to know if it's true." Sirius took a step towards Remus. Remus stepped back.

"I just want to know what you would think of it. If it was true." Remus put in quickly. Sirius kept on leaning towards Remus and Remus kept on stepping back.

On a long stride Sirius caught up to him and when Remus tried to step back he tripped.

Sirius held out his hand and pulled Remus maybe a bit too hard.

Remus was pushed against Sirius' face and their lips were touching. They were kissing.

_They were kissing!_

* * *

><p>James wandered around the grounds, near the lake. He came across a paper and picked it up. He recognized that handwriting. The note was from Sirius. It said:<p>

**_Remus, you like me._**

James re-read the note a bunch of times. Then he exclaimed,

"Di-am!"


End file.
